the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinzokugan
'Description' The Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Nakano clan, this Rank Upgrade gives the user the power to produce and manipulate a special kind of liquid metal made of chakra formed in their blood while their Kinzokugan is active. The way to obtain it is unclear, due to the way the Nakano clan hides it. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under Kinzokugan. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' '''5 CP Jutsu' Kinzokugan: Iron Blood - The user activates the Kinzokugan, which increases the amount of iron in the blood. The increase in iron allows more oxygen to enter the muscles, allowing the user to move quicker, and any excess is secreted out of their skin pores, producing a layer of liquid iron. (5 CP/5 maintain, +2 endurance and speed) Note: This feat can later be upgraded to a 10 CP, 20 CP etc. buff if desired. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Burēdo Keisei (Blade Forming) - The user draws out and shapes some liquid metal in their body into a blade, which they can then manipulate using their chakra. (10 CP/5 maintain, not a multi-attack feat, Ninjutsu) Tetsu Shirudo (Iron Shield) - The user draws out a small amount of liquid metal, making it hover around them in the air. When attacked, it moves to where needed and blocks the attack, similar to Gaara's Shield of Sand. (10 CP/5 maintain, blocks up to 10 CP attacks w/o supercharge) Ekitai Kusari (Liquid Chains) - The user sends some liquid metal to wrap around the opponent like a chain in order to restrict their movement. (10 CP/5 maintain, requires equal strength or CP + 20 to break) Dangen Dageki (Bullet Strike) '- The user draws out a very small amount of liquid metal, which is then formed into a bullet sized sphere and sent flying towards the opponent. (10 CP, Ninjutsu) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Shishi Hōtai (Limb Encasing) - The user encases the opponent's arms and legs in their metal, which then compresses, suppressing their movement. (20 CP/10 maintain, follows bind mechanics) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Keiken'na bōkyaku (Godly Oblivion) - The user draws out a lot of liquid, forming a giant hammer. This is sent crashing down on a group of enemies crush them. (40 CP, AoE, Ninjutsu) Burēdosutōmu (Blade Storm) - The user draws out a large amount of liquid metal, forming many small blades out of it. These are then sent flying towards an enemy, peppering them. (40 CP, Ninjutsu) Tetsu no Keimusho (Iron Prison) - The user completely covers the victim in their special metal, leaving the eyes and mouth uncovered. The molecules of the metal are compressed together, immobilising them. It takes a significant amount of chakra/a lot of strength to be freed. (40 CP/20 maintain, follows bind mechanics) 'Known Users' Ayase Usei User 2 Category:Rank Upgrade